


Good Eats

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Tea, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food can do more than nourish the body, it can also nourish and heighten other appetites.</p><p>Check out the Final Chapter Here!<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3221630/chapters/11985995">Chapter 9: Midnight Snack </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out as a one shot fic, this has turned into a collection of meal enhance romantic interludes. Enjoy!

The most pleasant sound permeated his dreams. It was deep and sultry; a seemingly tuneless hum filled his ears. Extending his arm as he rolled over, he found the bed startlingly empty.  The hum was coming from beyond the bedroom door, as was the smell of breakfast. A slow smile crept across his bearded face as she silently crawled from bed and ever slowly opened the door.

Stepping as lightly as he could so as not to disturb the creaky hardwood floors of her apartment, he catches her from the hallway. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed and watches her. She’s wearing a pair of green shorts that expose her warm, smooth legs and hug her hips and bottom in the most tantalizing way. Her grey tank clings to her stomach and cradles each of her breasts, displaying her erect nipples.

She’s still humming, though every now and again, she graces his ears with the words that accompany the song. He watches as she goes along frying bacon and humming to herself, completely unaware that he’s watching her in an erection inducing haze. Every sway of her hips, the way her mouth forms a gentle ‘O’ as she sings, the perfect curvy silhouette that is displayed through her skin hugging clothes are enough to make him want to grab his prick and stroke like some kind of depraved voyeur. She must hear him because she jumps and turns in his direction, stilling his heart with her brilliant smile.

“Hey,” Abbie greets. “I’m making breakfast. I hope you’re hungry.”

Pushing himself off of the wall, he stalks towards her like a lion on its prey. Grabbing her by the waist, Ichabod pulls her shorts down and off of her. Abbie yelps in surprise and doesn’t get a chance to speak again as he lifts her onto a bare space of countertop and kneels before her.

“You have no idea how hungry I am.”

Abbie barely has time to bury her hands in his hair for purchase before she’s lost in the sensations of Crane’s mouth, tongue and fingers on and in her now dripping pussy. Had she known this was the breakfast he wanted, she wouldn’t have bothered making bacon. 


	2. A Quick Bite

Abbie was feeling brazen. It had been a few days since Ichabod had thrown her up on the kitchen counter and had greedily indulged himself in everything she had to offer. The entire wicked escapade kept replaying in her head.

She could barely grab onto the counter before he knelt in front of her, gently parted her legs and ran his tongue up through the folds of her lips, adding a sharp flick when he reached her clit. Keeping his hands on her hips, he sucked, bit, licked and tasted her sex at a relentless pace, barely every stopping to come up for air.

When he slid his fingers inside of her, curling them slightly to stroke her from the inside, Abbie found herself grinding against him and grabbing his hair, doing everything possible to feel more of him.

He acquiesced, humming lowly to add to the sensations coursing through her body. It wasn’t long before Abbie could feel her nerve endings fire as she cried out and came harder than she thought was possible. Kissing his way back up her body, he leaned over to turn the stove off, grabbed a piece of bacon and winked at her.

“That was the best breakfast I have ever indulged in.”

Sitting at her desk at work, thinking about it now, made her breath hitch and her pulse race. They hadn’t been together since then. Between demons, spirits, a few carjackings and paperwork, they hadn’t had any down time for her to reciprocate Ichabod’s generous meal. That changed today.

With all of her paperwork caught up and no evil beasties in sight, Abbie had enough time on her hands to ease the tension that had built up through the course of the day.

_Miss Mills, is everything all right?_

Abbie stroked a sharpie up and down slowly as she spoke to Ichabod, imagining it was him. “Yeah, Crane. I didn’t get a chance to eat this morning and I was just hoping you could bring me something. I’m dying for a quick bite at the precinct.”

_Is there anything in particular that you’d like?_

“Surprise me.”

_Of course; I’ll be there in less than an hour._

When he showed up, McDonald’s bag in hand, Abbie directed him to interrogation room one.

“It’s quieter in there” was what she told him when he arched that ridiculously sexy eyebrow at her in question.

He walked in before her, giving her a chance to turn off the cameras and bolt the door. Ichabod had barely placed the bag on the table before Abbie pounced on him, pushing him back against the table.

“Miss Mills! What in the Lord’s name do you think you’re doing?”

Kneeling before him and unfastening his pants, she slid them over his slender hips and the curve of his taut cheeks. She angled his pants in the front to allow him to spring forth in perfect alignment with her mouth. “I told you” Abbie bit the sensitive flesh where Ichabod’s left thigh met his hip, “I wanted a quick bite.”

“Abbie, this is hardly….AHH!”

Ichabod’s protests were cut short the moment Abbie placed her tongue on the inside of his thigh and then swirled it up and around the length of him. In one quick movement, his now rigid cock was at the mercy of her mouth.

She swirled, sucked and licked at a steady but firm pace, massaging his balls with one hand while the other pumped his shaft in sequence with her mouth. Ichabod’s hands kneaded and tangled in Abbie’s hair.

Glancing up at him but never ceasing her pace, she could see his head was bowed, his eyes closed and his chest rose and fell in rapid succession. His hips began to buck against her lips as he held her head in place. He pushed into himself into her mouth but never deeper than she could take.

Abbie ran her hands up his thighs, occasionally grazing his sensitive skin with her nails. She could feel his muscles begin to tighten as his pace grew more frantic and uneven. Moving her hands to cup his ass, Abbie hummed deep in her back of her throat, sending Ichabod spiraling into a forceful climax.

Abbie could taste Crane’s hot saltiness along her tongue as she licked the last of him from her lips. Slowly rising from her kneeling position and lifting his pants back over his hips, Abbie smiled at the satiated and spent look on Ichabod’s face. Kissing his lips ever so slightly, she pushed herself back from his chest and turned to leave.

“Thanks for the snack, Crane.”

Abbie could just imagine the look on his face as she left him alone in the interrogation room with a bag of cold McDonald’s and a memory to last a lifetime.


	3. A Picnic Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod has a sweet idea for a romantic lunch for Abbie. Abbie has a sexy idea for lunch with Crane. They both get what they wanted

It was a beautiful, late spring day in Sleepy Hollow. There were no demons in sight or evil plots afoot. The Historical Society was closed for building repairs so Ichabod didn’t have to work. Abbie even managed to get the day off; she didn’t even have to carry around her on-call phone. This was a rare day indeed.

Ichabod wanted to take full advantage of their freedom. While their day jobs may have given them a brief though well deserved respite, it was never possible to tell when the depths of hell would unleash their minions and mercenaries upon them. Live while you can had become a motto that he and Abbie had embraced with enthusiasm.

To say Ichabod had a plan in place for the day would be the understatement of the century. He knew that Miss Mills had planned a morning shopping trip with Miss Jenny but she assured him she’d be back home by noon – one the latest, the perfect time for lunch. Corbin had kept a large whicker picnic basket in one of the closets in the bedroom. Ichabod had found it quite on accident once when he was looking for an extra blanket.

The basket came with its own plates, silverware, green-striped picnic blanket and champagne flutes. Even with all of that tucked away inside, it was still large enough to hold a meal for a small family. _That is more than enough space for what I have planned for lunch._ Ichabod began pulling out all of the accoutrement he’d need to make a delicious and romantic lunch. Abbie had no idea what she was in store for.

*          *          *          *

Abbie loved spending time with Jenny. It wasn’t often that they got the opportunity to just chill out without demons jumping out or venom being thrown at them. It was all of those stressful moments that made her appreciate her sister and their recently rekindled, hard fought relationship. It was a cornerstone and pillar in her life that she couldn’t and wouldn’t want to live without.

Still and all, as much as she relished their sisterly bonding time, she and Crane  - for a couple who spent almost every waking moment together – barely got time to enjoy each other’s company outside of their mission as Witnesses. This being her first Saturday off in weeks, Abbie was anxious to get back home and show Crane just how much she enjoyed his company.

After she and Jenny parted ways, it was all Abbie could do from speeding out to the cabin. She’d moved in a month or so before. It made sense logistically and financially. She was rarely ever at her apartment anymore. Why pay for a place you only sleep and shower in two to three times a month? Corbin had willed the cabin to Jenny and Abbie and since she spent more time there then Jenny did – and was the older sister- she called dibs.

As Abbie pulled up outside of the cabin, all she could think of was finding Crane and making him know the depths of her love for him for hours on end. Needless to say when she went to open her car door and saw that Ichabod was exiting with a picnic basket and pep in his step, her plans were officially shut down. Or were they?

*          *          *          *

Ichabod had taken the keys from Abbie when she pulled up and insisted that he drive.

“I’ve a very specific spot in mind Miss Mills that I’m sure even you are unawares.” He glanced at her out of the side of his eye with a smirk on his face.

“It looks like you’re headed towards Rockefeller State Park. I’m beyond familiar with it. Jenny and I used to drink with some friends out there when we were teenagers.”

The smirk stayed firmly planted on Ichabod’s face. Miss Mills may think she knew where they were going, but he was sure she’d never seen the spot he was going to take her to.

*          *          *          *

He’d brought a blindfold. He raced over to Abbie’s side of the car and promptly tied it around her eyes.

“Crane, what the hell are you doing?”

“Do you trust me Miss Mills?”

“Of course, but…”

Ichabod cut her off by taking her full lower lip between his and sucking on it lightly. Slipping his tongue between her lips in a tantalizing tease, he pulled back just enough that his lips grazed hers as he spoke.

“Do you trust me _Abigail_?”

The use of her full name sent a shiver down her spine that circle around her hips and landed in her belly like fire. She was barely able to whisper a _yes_ before she heard the trunk slam shut and felt Ichabod’s large, calloused hand slip into her small delicate one.

“It’s just a bit of a walk from here. No more than ten minutes.” He leaned over next to her ear to breath into it. “I’ll not let you stumble.”

This lunch date was beginning to feel more and more like a meal Abbie was guaranteed to enjoy.

*          *          *          *

Abbie stood unmoving as Ichabod laid out the picnic blanket and arranged the food on one of the top corners of the blanket.  He paused for a moment to appreciate the scene before him. Even in dark jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt, his Miss Mills struck him. The tips of her hair swayed slightly in the breeze which carried the scent of her jasmine perfume to where he sat. The curves of her body called out to him and the rise and fall of her chest as she took deep steady breaths made his prick harden and throb within his pants.

He wanted to watch her savor the meal of brie and crackers, summer fruit salad, BLT’s and chocolate dipped strawberries but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to savor her body and the way it responded to his. Removing his boots and casting his long coat to the side, he walked up behind her, trailing his hands up her arms. He felt her skin pucker beneath his finger tips and heard her breath hitch at his touch.

Raising his hands to remove the binding from her eyes, Abbie blinked to adjust her eyes to the light. They stood beneath a wide willow on the banks of a small and well hidden pond. Wildflowers mingled aimlessly with tall grass on the other side of the pond and the midday sunlight filtering through the trees looked like fairies dancing in the wind.  It was beautiful. Turning her head to the side, she saw the picnic lunch that she was sure Crane ha painstakingly put together – it was comprised of all of her favorite eats.

Abbie could feel Ichabod behind her, watching her take everything in. She wanted to say something to him – to thank him for putting so much thought and effort into this meal together but no words came to mind. Abbie planned to express her gratitude in a way she was sure he’d understand. Turning to face him, she coasted her small hands up over his chest, eliciting a shiver from Crane. Running her hands behind is head to wrap her fingers in his hair, Abbie pulled Crane’s head down towards hers and kissed him deeply.

Ichabod’s hands grabbed onto Abbie’s shoulders and slowly danced down her back, finding their home on the lush curves of her arse. He leaned his head to side, deepening their kiss. Using firm pressure from his hands on her, he pushed her closer to him. He rocked his hips forward to press his evident arousal against her. Their bodies met once, twice a third time before the gentle friction was too much and not enough at the same time.

Ichabod hoisted Abbie up into his arms and without a thought she wrapped her legs around his waist, nestling herself closer to him. She broke off their kiss long enough to take in their alarming state of dress.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Crane.”

“As are you, Abbie.”

In two strides, Ichabod was at the picnic blanket. The smell of brie mingled with chocolate and berries wafted up from the blanket in a savory wind but Ichabod didn’t care. The only thing he had interest in feasting on was Abbie. Laying her down, he stripped off his shirt and cast aside his pants in a flash before kneeling between Abbie’s legs and began from the bottom, slowly unlacing her strappy sandals and throwing them over his shoulder with an impish grin.

While he worked on removing the lower portion of her clothes, Abbie pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra, flinging them to the side. She watched Crane move at a snail’s pace as he took delight in removing each item of clothing. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t mind slow and sensual Crane but right now, her body was hungry to feel Crane on and in her. Sitting up and swatting his hands away, Abbie lifted her hips and stripped off her jeans and panties faster than she ever remembered doing before.

Once her legs were free of their bindings, Abbie widened them pulling Ichabod closer to her. Grasping his cock in her hand, she leaned back to guide him inside of her hot, wet pussy.

“You little minx!”

Ichabod grinned at her before sighing into her mouth at the sensations of her walls closing around him. He watched as desire and need at the feeling of him inside of her flittered across Abbie’s features. He wanted to watch her; he wanted to see every emotion and expression cross her face as he surged into her. Leaning back to sit on his haunches, he lifted her up. Words didn’t need to be exchanged for Abbie to take the cue and wrap her legs around Ichabod’s waist.

Abbie lifted herself up off of Crane’s cock, almost to the tip then surged back down taking all of him in. A deep keening sound emanated from his lips with each downward motion Abbie completed. He tried to be still, letting her take the lead and get what she needed from him but it wasn’t long before he started to rock, meeting her in perfect unison. It started gently and deliberate but as they continued to rock, the pace increased.

Abbie leaned into Crane, taking his tongue into her mouth and biting down on his lip. Her fingers were knotted in his hair but he didn’t mind. The dull pain and pull added to his arousal. Ichabod trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw line and down the line of her neck to the gentle hollow where it met her shoulder. When he bit and then sucked it, he could begin to feel Abbie’s will start to shatter.

Her breathing rapid and sensations beginning to overwhelm her, Abbie moved Crane’s hands from her waist to cup her ass. She ground against him at a breakneck pace, burying her face in his neck to try to take as much of him in as she could. What felt like a warm and electrified title wave broke inside of her sending shots of sensation from her toes to the tips of her taught nipples.

She cried out into his shoulder and her orgasm took her. Ichabod felt her walls clamp down on him in a vice. He tried to hold on, determined to keep her cuming for as long as he could but he struggled in vain. Pounding into her at full speed for a few moments more, Ichabod moaned aloud as he felt his muscles go taught and he spilled himself inside of Abbie.

The sat there, locked together and panting, for what felt like an eternal moment in time. Ichabod trailed sweet kisses around Abbie’s face and she reciprocated the gesture.

“I love you, Ichabod Crane.”

“And I you, Grace Abigail Mills.”

Abbie smiled that brilliant smile that made Crane’s legs feel weak. Had he not already been sitting on them, he was sure they would have given out beneath him from that smile. He kissed her again and fell away from her. Keeping her close to him, he leaned them back onto the blanket, pulling Abbie’s petite form into his arms.

Abbie turned to press her body into his and entwined her leg through his.  Drawing a haphazard pattern in his soft chest hair, their quiet moment was interrupted by her stomach’s loud groan in hunger. They both laughed at the sound.

“Am I to guess that you are sufficiently sated and are ready to enjoy our lunch feast?”

“Mmm…I think so.”

The both went to reach for the food and found that an army of ants and other insects had beaten them to it. Abbie scoffed out loud and turned to look at Crane. His face was crestfallen and his brows were knit together.

“I spent all morning on this picnic lunch for you.”

“Aww…” Abbie placed a gentle kiss on his lips and leaned over him to grab her bra and shirt. “I’m sorry lunch didn’t turn out as planned Crane, but there’s always yummy food Szechuan and cold beer at home.”

Ichabod took another glance at the picnic he had made for the love of his life and then looked at her and the glow that emanated from within her and forgot all about the picnic.

“As long as I dine with you, every meal, no matter what kind or where, will always be an enjoyable one.”


	4. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more refreshing on a warm summer day than some iced tea?

Abbie’s beauty always took Ichabod’s breath away, but today, it wasn’t just his breathing that faltered. All reason left him as she entered the archives. Abbie normally wore jeans and a simple t-shirt; she was ever practical given her line of work and Witnessing duties. Today however, was different.

Abbie started her vacation this morning. Her first one in over a year, and though a demon or witch could decide to crash her holiday at any given moment, Abbie was determined to enjoy whatever free summer time the Universe gave her. Keeping that in mind, when she woke before Crane this morning, she donned a flowy apricot strapless dress that she hadn’t worn in years. She loved this dress. It made her feel beautiful. It made her feel like it was alright to let the world deal with its issues for a few hours while she took the opportunity to just be herself; to be a young woman. It made her feel sexy.

When she sashayed into the archives carrying iced teas for the both of them, her dress hugging her hips and billowing around her lean, smooth legs, Ichabod was immediately rendered inept. Her freshly done and cut mane hung in raven waves around her face, kissing her shoulders lightly. What little makeup she had on only enhanced her natural beauty.

“I brought us iced tea.” Abbie set the teas down on the table across from Ichabod and smiled. “I thought it would be a nice way to beat this heat instead of our normal Earl Grey.” Abbie looked at Ichabod’s dumbfounded expression and smiled at him. She knew he have an intense reaction to seeing her in a dress, but she never expected him to look so awestruck and aroused.

“What’s the matter, Crane? Cat got your tongue?”

Ichabod swallowed audibly and stood abruptly. He stalked to the other side of the table, not bothering to try and hide his abundantly evident arousal, took Abbie in his arms.

“The only entity that has captured my tongue and heart is the beautiful goddess currently in my arms.” He lowered his head and kissed her as if his life depended on it, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass and press her into him.

“You’re going to wrinkle my dress.” Abbie laughed as she tried half-heartedly to push Ichabod back so that she could breathe.

“Though you look radiant in it, dress be damned. I’d much rather it on the floor at this very moment in a wrinkled heap, than it prohibit me from worshiping the woman wearing it.”

Ichabod found the zipper at the top of the dress and slowly began to pull it down along the length of Abbie’s spine, nuzzling and sucking on the sensitive spot in the hollow of her neck.

“You like this dress, huh?”

Abbie ran her hands down to the waist of Ichabod’s pants and pulled his shirt free and her dress fell to the floor revealing her unrestrained breasts and strip of fabric that passed as underwear.

“Mmm…” he moaned into her mouth as she pulled his heavy cock from his pants and stroked him firmly. “I like this dress very much.”

“I’ll have to wear it again sometime.”

Abbie nibbled in a line from the base of his ear to his neck until Ichabod spun her around to face the table. He leaned over to whisper in her ear as he stepped out of his pants and slowly began to pull down her thong.

“Evil would most certainly get the upper hand in the world if you were to wear that dress again.”

As Abbie stepped out of the remainder of her clothes, Ichabod, bent temporarily, ran his hands up the back of her legs, biting a small beauty mark on the inside of her thigh and eliciting a deep moan from her throat.

“And why is that?” Abbie asked.

“Because I would never be able to focus on anything else but how you look in that dress and how it looks pooled around your feet as I enter you.”

With that, he leaned her further over the table and plunged his cock deep inside of Abbie from behind. There union wasn’t slow and steady. It wasn’t frantic and born from desperation. This was a passionate need that quickly needed to be satisfied.

They both knew that they would always have each other; that their love and bond went deeper than what even the Bible could foretell. But this, this was a woman who wanted nothing more in that moment than to be wanton and adored by her partner. This was a man who needed to show his love and adoration to the woman he loved in the most intimate way he could think of.

Ichabod leaned over Abbie and laced his fingers through hers. The heels of her palms pressed firmly into the table and she clung to his hands as he kissed and sucked the flesh of her shoulders and neck and thrust deeply and rapidly in and out of her.

Had they given it any rational thought at all, they would have waited until they got home lest Jenny or Frank come bombarding into the archives. As it was, it wasn’t long before Abbie felt a familiar sensation building within her. Ichabod increased his speed, feeling his own lean muscles begin to tighten.

It was rare that they came together. Ichabod was either entirely focused on Abbie’s pleasure and sated himself afterwards or Abbie was too lost in watching Ichabod get off to realize she hadn’t yet. Today however, it was about both of them. They were both in sync to what the other needed at exactly the right moment.

Ichabod released Abbie’s right hand to move it to her clit. Rubbing vigorously, her walls began to clench around him setting them both off.

“Craaanne….”

“Abbie…..”

Ichabod kept his one hand locked with Abbie’s and his other gripping her hip and they both slowly came down from their combined high. Abbie turned her head enough to share a deep kiss with him.

“Is it safe to put the dress back on or are we going to have to tie you down to a chair?”

“Hmm… Restrictive bonds may be something we play with in the future.” Ichabod nipped Abbie’s shoulder as she laughed. He helped her to a standing position then bent down to help her step into her underwear, followed by her dress. She turned once more so that he could zip up the back. He smoothed his hands over her bare shoulders, kissing the side of her neck again.

“However, I think we should be safe from any more delinquency for the rest of the afternoon. “

Abbie smiled at him and spun in his arms, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Mmm…we should be safe as long as you refrain from enticing me any further.”

“Oh, I enticed you did I?”

“You have enticed and enchanted me from the moment I laid eyes on you, Abbie.” He ran his fingers through her thick, now tussled locks and kissed her, lazily stroking her tongue with his. “Now, I do believe you brought us some tea…”

He quickly picked up and donned his disgarded clothes, still managing to look as prim and tidy as always. As Ichabod went to reach around Abbie to grab their cups, Jenny walked into the archives.

“Hey, guys! What’s up?”

Abbie and Ichabod shared a knowing smile and answered her in unison.

“Just having afternoon tea time.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Bon Appetit - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Recently updated! Check out part one of the most recent chapter. Dinner is served ;-) ](Bon%20Appetit%20-%20Part%201)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is being naughty. It was supposed to be short and sweet. Instead it's being frisky and extra filthy. Part 2 shall arrive shortly... at least I hope so. I don't want to drag it out forever.

The oven beeped annoyingly to let her know her meal was done. Unbeknownst to Ichabod, Abbie had taken the day off to prepare a special meal just for him. After all, it isn’t ever day that you get called in to be an Adjunct Professor. Between his work with the Sheriff’s Department and his time at the Historical Society, Ichabod was quickly making a name for himself as a competent – if quirky – history buff.

SUNY Purchase was in need of a Revolutionary History Professor and Ichabod’s boss happened to have a connection with one of the Deans. It wasn’t long before Ichabod was hired to teach two days a week. While Abbie wanted to throw a small party in celebration, she knew how Ichabod would react and opted for a romantic dinner for two instead.

She’d spent the day making sure her apartment was spotless, buying the ingredients for one of Ichabod’s favorite meals, and shimmying herself into one of her shortest and sexiest dresses. _Just because he doesn’t like parties, doesn’t mean I won’t get him to enjoy himself… and vice versa._ Abbie thought to herself as she turned this way and that in the mirror. Grabbing her apron from the bed and tying it on, she headed back to the kitchen to finish everything up.

She pulled the rack of lamb out of the oven and set it on the counter to rest. The open concept of her apartment allowed the aromatic meal to fill the small space of her apartment. Glancing at the clock, she dished up the lemon artichoke risotto and salad and set them on the table. Ichabod would be home any minute.

She was just lighting the two candles on the table when on cue, Ichabod walked through the door. He placed his coat and messenger bag on the coat rack beside the door and shuffled, head down to the couch.

“How was your first day _Professor Crane_?”

Ichabod simply sighed and dropped onto the sofa, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. Abbie abandoned the last candle and walked over to the couch and sat on Ichabod’s lap.

“Hey. What’s the matter?”

Ichabod raised his head and glanced at Abbie before launching into his tirade.

“The matter is that the youth of today have absolutely no desire to learn. What is the point of me being a Professor if each of my students treats knowledge as some wearisome obligation instead of the invigorating experience it is? Do you know half of them fell asleep? Asleep! The rest were so consumed with their phones and musical devices, I doubt they even heard what I had to say about the experiences of those crossing the Atlantic from England.”

Abbie unbound his hair with one hand and absentmindedly ran her fingers through its strands.

“Maybe it was your approach? Sometimes you can drone on Crane. It can make people tune you out.”

Ichabod’s head snapped in her direction for the first time since he walked in the door. He wanted to instantly retort but the words were snatched from his lips when he saw her. Her makeup, while light, enhanced the contours of her beautiful face and full lips. The black dress that she wore was strapless and hugged her curves in a sinful way.

To top everything off, she was wearing her red apron. He loved that apron. More than anything, he loved when she wore that and nothing else. He enjoyed the way it clung to her breasts and the string followed the curvature of her neck and waist. He enjoyed it even more when he undid the strings with his teeth and watched it float to the ground.

“Tell me, Lieutenant.” he said, his voice taking on a husky timbre, “do you tune me out?”

Abbie registered the swift change in him and stilled her hand. She slowly wiggled her ass down further into his lap, feeling him begin to harden beneath her.

“I never tune you out… when you’re saying something important.”

“Hmm. So when I lecture on the importance of recognizing the different tracking methods used in traditional hunting…” Ichabod’s left hand moved from Abbie’s knee slowly up her leg and under her skirt, brushing the edges of the scrap of fabric that passed as underwear and pulling a soft gasp from her lips.

“I usually tune out somewhere around the second sentence.”

“I see. And when I comment of how your eyes glow when the light hits them a certain way…”

“Mmm.” Abbie rocked her hips against Ichabod’s now fully hard cock through his pants, pressing herself further into his fingers. “I’m paying far more attention then, but still don’t register everything you’re saying.”

Ichabod’s right hand moved up Abbie’s back, finding the zipper that rested between her shoulder blades and pulling in down, caressing her back with his finger tips and he moved further and further down her back. He pressed his lips to her neck, running his tongue up to her jaw line right below her ear.

“How about when I’m nestled between your legs and telling you how good you taste?”

His hands moved Abbie’s thong out of the way and he plunged one long finger inside of her. Abbie’s head fell back and a moan escaped from the back of her throat. Ichabod stroked inside her slowly a few times before removing his finger and bringing it to his mouth. He sucked the taste of her off of his finger while she watched with unbridled desire in her eyes.

“I’m listening now. How do I taste?”

“Like the nectar of the gods.” Ichabod scooped her up as he rose from the couch and walked her over to the table. He sat her on the edge where there was a bit of space and went to remove the food from the table.

“Uhh...Crane?”

“I’m particularly hungry for you at the moment. That does not however mean that I won’t want to eat this food later as well. No reason to waste.”

Abbie laughed but didn’t move from her spot. She left her half shorn clothes in place, crossing her legs and waiting patiently for Ichabod to return. When he did, he towered over her and contemplated his next move.

“Now, which part of the meal should I partake of first?” He watched as Abbie uncrossed her legs and left them wide; a clear invitation of where to begin his explorations. Unfastening his pants to relieve some of the pressure of the restriction, he pulled up a chair and placed it in front of her. Standing behind the chair and placing his hands behind his back he put on his best professor’s posture.

“Stand and remove your dress and panties. Leave the apron on… for now.”

Abbie obliged wordlessly, never once taking her eyes off of Ichabod’s as she stripped of all clothing except the apron. He watched the shockingly red apron rise and fall against her body as her breathing increased.

“Please, return to your previous spot on the table and lay back.”

Again, Abbie acquiesced wordlessly and waited for what was to come. Ichabod pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Pulling the chair closer to the table, he took his seat, looped his arms around Abbie’s thighs, and slid her off the table and directly into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be such a tease. I promise the pay off is worth it!


	6. Bon Appetit - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will never get enough of you Abigail Mills. I will never be satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you all hanging. Some things are best left to the imagination, but sometimes.... yeah.

Abbie lay sweaty, panting and naked on her dining room table. Her red apron had long been discarded in a heap in a chair next to her. Her legs fell over the edge of the table, quivering with aftershocks that flowed up and down her body. Even though she was too dazed to lift her head to look at him, she could hear a deep and satisfying chuckle from the cause of her euphoric delirium.

“Are you satisfied, Captain?”

“I believe Lieutenant, that I should be asking you that very same question.”

Ichabod stoked the inside of her thighs, brushing the pad of his thumbs perilously close to her still wet apex. Abbie moved her head enough to see Ichabod and laugh at the pompous look on his face.

“A question you already know the answer to.” Abbie reached out her hand to Ichabod. “Help me up.”

Ichabod stood up, grabbing her hand and hauling her up into a sitting position. His eyes roamed the plains of the vision of a woman before him. Her hair was billowed out from being pressed against the table. A single pearl of sweat trickled down between the valley of her breasts. It immediately caught his attention. He pushed Abbie back enough to stop the pearl in its tracks, tracing its path back up with the tip of his tongue.

Abbie raised her legs around Ichabod’s hips and used her heals to push him closer to her. As his lips reached the crook of her neck, Abbie’s hands found the open front of his pants and pulled his hardness free to stroke him. His lips hovered over hers but his moans were swallowed by Abbie’s fiery kiss.

“Guess that answers my question.”

“And what question was that?

“You weren’t satisfied.”

Ichabod pulled his face back from Abbie’s and used his hands to widen her legs enough for him to pull his pants down to his still booted ankles. When he stood back up, he repositioned her legs over his slender hips and brushed a kiss lightly over her lips.

“I will never get enough of you Abigail Mills. I will never be satisfied.”

Ichabod captured Abbie’s mouth with his at the same time he dove inside her. His hands slid from her thighs to her hips. They rolled beneath his hands, matching the rapid tempo of his own thrusts. Her nails scrapped against his chest, grazing his erect nipples on their way up to wind around to his defined shoulder muscles.

Nerve endings seemed to fire in every direction. With every one of his thrusts, Abbie could feel more and more of herself lose control. Any thoughts she had fled from her. The only thing she could focus on was the feel of him inside her and the rapidly building tidal wave of an orgasm looming just barely out of reach.

“Oh God, Crane…” His fingers dug deeper into her hips as he increased his pace with all of the force he could muster. “Crane...” Abbie panted out, “I’m so close…”

Ichabod moved his long fingers to stroke her. It didn’t take much pressure before he felt her silky walls seize up and ripple tightly around him. Her nails raked his back hard enough to leave marks and her head fell forward against his shoulder, slightly muffling her cries.

Abbie tightened her legs around Ichabod’s waist, digging her heels in as hard as she could. She trailed her lips up his neck to his ear.

“Come for me.” She could feel him swelling more and more inside her and his rhythm became erratic. It wouldn’t take much to make him let go. “Come for me….Captain.”

Ichabod leaned into Abbie’s small frame and cried out in ecstasy nestling his face in the crook of her neck. “My God, you are amazing.”

Abbie giggled, kissing the hair filled jaw line and neck of her Captain. “You haven’t even tasted dinner yet. Only then can you call me amazing.”

Ichabod pulled back with a smile and framed her face. He kissed her softly and then gazed into her deep brown eyes.

“You are amazing in everything you do, Grace Abigail Mills and nothing will stop me from saying so at every opportunity I get.” He kissed her again, this time deeper and more ardently and she returned it with everything and all of the love she had. As if on cue, Ichabod’s stomach made its displeasure at being empty known to which they both laughed.

“Come on. Let’s get you something a bit more substantial to eat.”

 


	7. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is an ice cream sundae, with all the marvelous coverings. Sex is the cherry on top." - Jimmy Dean

It had been weeks since they’d had had any time. It was as if the Witnesses were on a never ending roller coaster. There were weeks of silence in the war to avert the apocalypse and then there were weeks like they had just experienced; a relentless onslaught of all sorts of foul creatures pent on the destruction of all that is good in the world.

Given the exasperating task set before them, Abbie and Ichabod relished any break they could catch. It was a warm early fall evening that gave them a rare taste of respite and they would not look a gift horse in the mouth. Hitting up Stewart’s Ice Cream stand before it closed for the season, Abbie and Ichabod walked hand-in-hand, enjoying their saccharine treats.

“How’s the Rocky Road?” Abbie elbowed Ichabod in the side gently while they walked toward the less busy end of the street.

Ichabod looked down at his cone and realized that he’d barely had a taste of the sweet. He’d been too busy watching Abbie. The way her tongue flicked out in a dash, lapping up the chocolate sprinkles that coated her vanilla ice cream cone was enough to cause a sweat across his brow. General rest and relaxation weren’t the only things that their busy schedule had interrupted. They’d barely kissed let alone enjoyed certain…other pleasures.

“It’s quite…enjoyable.”

Abbie knew that voice. That was the “Ichabod Crane is beyond ready to smash” voice. It was the voice that sent shivers down her spine. It was the same voice that caused her stomach to flip unexpectedly and desire to find its home between her legs. She stopped; her cone poised mere inches from her full lips to take in the full length of Ichabod. His pupils were dilated, locked onto her mouth and she could have sworn that he wasn’t breathing.

She knew she had his full attention – and she did mean full attention. To test the waters, Abbie swirled her tongue sensuously around the tip of her ice cream and watched as Ichabod let out the breath he’d been holding, his lips parted and quivering just so. Spying an alley between the now closed Garden Inn and a small pizza shop, Abbie pulled Ichabod behind her in that direction.

“Come here for a sec.”

“Abbie what in the world…?”

Ichabod didn’t get a chance to finish his thought before Abbie had him pressed against the brick wall of the closed Inn, her free hand pulling his head down to her so that she could explore the depths of his mouth. An empty dumpster obscured their forms from the street enough for Abbie to know she could get away with what she had in mind.

Ichabod wrapped his free arm around his Lieutenant’s tiny waist and rested his large hand on the ample curve of her backside, pushing her against the still swelling hardness of his throbbing cock. He answered each parry of her tongue with a matching thrust of his own, relishing the contradictions of her not yet warm mouth on his hot one.

Abbie broke their kiss, keeping her hand pressed firmly against Ichabod’s chest and giving him a wicked smile.

“Let go of my ass, Crane. I need you to do something.”

“Anything,” Ichabod looked at her quizzically but released her.

“Hold this for me.” No sooner was his hand free that Abbie shoved her ice cream cone into his hand.

“What exactly are you planning on doing?”

She ran her hands down the length of his torso to the raised bulge in his pants. She stroked him with one hand while the other deftly undid the fastenings of his pants. She looked at him from beneath her dark, plump lashes as she slowly lowered herself to her knees.

“I’m planning on enjoying my just desserts.”

Ichabod tried to respond. He wanted to stop her from putting either of them in such a compromising position. He wanted to keep their intimate and private moments just that: intimate and private. Still, no objections could fall from his lips once Abbie pulled his pants over his hips, just low enough to free him and flicked the tip of her tongue over his head. The only sound that fell from his lips was a moan, sheltered by a deep exhalation.

His head fell back as Abbie took all of him into her mouth. He felt the velvet texture of her tongue caress his shaft and lost all sense of self. One hand stroked in tandem with the steady rhythm she set with her mouth. The other hand firmly cupped and squeezed his balls, sending what felt like electric pulses throughout his body.

Abbie slowly dragged her tongue up his length until she reached the tip. She took a moment to gaze up at his face. She loved the expressions he made. He looked torn between ecstasy and lunacy; the later enhanced by the fact that he still held both ice cream cones in his hands. Keeping her eyes on him, she took just his head in her mouth and sucked with a loud pop, delighting in the quiver she felt shake his body and the broken sound that came out. She kept stroking; her hands never once ceasing their movements.

Ichabod watched as Abbie swallowed him again, moving her hands to cup his plump but tiny ass. His hips moved in tandem with her mouth, flexing of their own accord. One of her hands followed the curve of his hip back to the front of his thigh. She traced the crease where his leg and pelvis met and slid her fingers to cup him once again but she didn’t stop there. Her fingers kept moving; the tips grazing the sensitive bit of skin between his balls and anus.

“Abbie…”

“I can stop if you…”

“No! Heavens no, don’t stop.”

Ichabod breathed out as Abbie applied firm pressure and began to slide the tip of her finger in his ass. The cones felt to the ground, forgotten. His hands, sticky from the melted desserts, found their way into Abbie’s hair. She would be pissed if she weren’t enjoying herself and Ichabod’s reactions so much. She slide her finger in deeper, pulsing in a tempo opposite of her mouth, driving Ichabod to the brink.

He could feel a familiar sensation building within him. It was as if his balls were filling, tightening with each drive forward. There was nothing else around him except for him and Abbie. The harder she sucked, the deeper her finger moved, the faster he thrust his hips. Abbie knew he was close. His rhythm had become erratic and he could no longer contain the successive loud moans coming from his throat. She used the heel of her hand to rub his balls and moaned deep in the back of her throat.

Ichabod’s head fell back as his hips jerked once more, feeling the exquisite release of his hot salty cum on the back of Abbie’s tongue and down her throat. She moved her finger and pulled away from him, swirling her tongue around his head one last time before coyly licking her swollen bottom lip and sliding his pants back over his hips.

Ichabod’s head rested listlessly against the brick wall. He could feel Abbie rising and her hands caressing his torso. He had enough presence of mind to apologize to Abbie as she rose. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for dropping her ice cream cone, for getting her hair sticky, or for not giving her any warning before he came.

“And what, pray tell, are you sorry for, Captain?”

Ichabod looked at the petite goddess that had found it in her heart to love him despite his numerous flaws and answered her question in the most honest way he could think of.

“I’m sorry that I am not a better man. I’m sorry that I am not deserving of you.”

Abbie rose to stretch on her tippy toes and kissed the side of his neck. She laced her fingers through his and gently pulled him from the wall.

“You can start your penance by washing the ice cream out of my hair.”

“Of course. I’m sorry for that as well.” Ichabod looked down shamefully at the mess he’d made of her hair. Abbie pulled him behind her and threw a saucy look over her shoulder.

“And since you’ll be in the shower with me, I’m sure you’ll find other creative ways to atone as well…”

 

 

 


	8. After Dinner Drinks and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner. Drinks. Dancing and then the kind of dancing we all wanna see Ichabbie do ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this. The muse just wasn't there. But boy oh boy when the muse came, she came hard!! *pun semi intended* I hope you all enjoy it. Only one chapter left to go!

Abbie was fairly certain that she was more than a little drunk. Whether it was four glasses of wine she’d had with dinner or the ridiculous way Ichabod’s ice blue eyes were boring into her that made her head spin, she wasn’t sure. With everything that had happened in their lives in the last few years, a night like this one was long overdue.

They’d been so inundated with all things Apocalypse and Tribulations that she hadn’t even realized today was she and Ichabod’s first anniversary. But he had. _Must be that eidetic memory of his_ she thought to herself. Abbie had come home to two dozen long stemmed red roses, a sleek, new chestnut dress with matching shoes, and a note from him.

I lay down last night with your image in my thoughts, and have awak’d this morning in the same contemplation. Believe me, Beautiful One, to throw myself at yr feet is giving myself the highest blisse I know of earth.

Happy Anniversary,

ForeverYours,

 Ichabod Crane

 

Abbie felt terrible that the date had slipped her mind and was determined to make the night all that Crane could have asked for and more. Ichabod had made reservations at a small French bistro in Beacon.

“The reviews say that the food is remarkable and it gives us a chance to have a night to ourselves somewhere outside of our comfort zone” he’d told her as they drove up route nine in the twilight.

“It sounds great, Crane.”

“The French were notorious for being pretentious snobs when it came to food; always trying to be over the top. Therefore, I completely understand if you are in the mood for a different selection. I have taken the liberty of locating other dining establishments in that area. We could go to one of those if…”

“Crane,” Abbie placed her hand on his thigh and felt the muscle jump and contract beneath it. She slid her hand slightly higher and squeezed. “I trust you. Whatever you picked will be perfect.”

Ichabod removed one hand from the wheel to interlace his fingers with hers. He took his eyes off of the road just long enough to take her in. He had always found Abbie hauntingly beautiful, but tonight; tonight it was taking everything in him to not immediately pull over and show her over and over again how beautiful she truly was. Her hand squeezing perilously close to his manhood didn’t help the situation much.

Making it through dinner was going to prove a challenge Ichabod Crane was wholly unprepared for.

*          *          *          *

Course after course arrived at their table. First a cheese platter was placed in front of them, than duck confit. There was a light salad, pate de foie, served with brioche toast, steak tartare; so much food sat in front of them and neither of them was sure exactly how they fit it all. With each course came a new wine pairing. By the time all was said and done, and they made their move to leave the restaurant, they’d both had more than enough to drink.

Ichabod pulled Abbie’s chair out and held his hand aloft for her to take it but Abbie had other ideas. She stood and using her purse and body to hide her actions, cupped Ichabod through the front of his trousers. He gasped and tried to pry her hand from him but not before she stroked him enough to be half erect.

She stretched up on her tippy toes, barely reaching his chin. Leaning in, Abbie swirled the tip of her tongue on his earlobe and giggled. Breathlessly, she whispered in his ear.

“Let’s go dancing!”

Removing her hand from his crotch, Abbie looped her arm through Ichabod’s a tugged him towards the door and up the street to what appeared to be a club of some sort.

“Lieutenant, I do not think this a wise idea. I believe we both have had far too much to drink for one. And for another, while I am finally at home in this time, its dancing techniques are still not within my comfort zone.”

Abbie paid him no mind.

“It’s our anniversary, Crane. I want to spend it having fun! With you! And fun means plenty of booze and some dancing.”

At the moment, after what had just transpired in the restaurant, the only idea of fun Ichabod had in his mind was listening to his Lieutenant scream out his name beneath him as her walls contracted around him. At this rate, either Abbie would fall into a drunken slumber in the car on the way home or worse: he’d wind up taking her like some wild animal right there in the _dance club_.

 

*          *          *          *

It was less of a club and more of a live music spot but there was still dancing to be had. Ichabod sat at a table near the single men’s and single women’s restrooms, nursing rum on the rocks. A busboy came by to remove the two empty rocks glasses that Abbie had ordered and consumed within seconds of each other. He watched her on the dance floor like a caged panther.

It had been ages since Abbie had gone out dancing. She remembered loving the freedom and release of it but forgot what it all felt like. She keenly remembered however, that it felt much better with someone to dance with. She found Crane in an instant; the heat of his gaze drawing hers like a moth to a flame.

Abbie made her way from the dance floor to his side. Removing his hand from his drink, Abbie pulled him to his feet and he fell in line behind her.

“Don’t worry, Crane.”

She led him onto the dance floor and pressed her body against his, pulling his ear down to her level.

“I’ll lead. You just follow along.”

With a devilish grin and a gaze from beneath her lashes, Abbie turned away from him and pressed her generous ass into his crotch. She pulled his arms around her waist and began a serpentine movement in time with the slower, sultry tune that throbbed through the building.

Ichabod tried hard to ignore the throbbing in his ears from the loud music. He tried even harder to ignore the throbbing in his cock as Abbie kept grinding her body against his. The song blaring through the speakers wasn’t helping the situation much either.

 _Under blue moon I saw you_  
So soon you'll take me  
Up in your arms

His hands began to move on their own, coasting down her sides to her hips and then back up to just beneath her bust line. His thumbs absently brushed against her nipples beneath her dress. He felt Abbie respond, trying to press herself harder into the tips of his fingers.

 _Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
Though I know it must be the killing time  
Unwillingly mine

Abbie could feel Ichabod swollen and hard behind her. She reveled in the feel of his hands exploring her so daringly in public. She wanted him and she wanted him here and now. But would he be willing to take what she gave freely in such a public place?

 _Fate_  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him

Abbie pushed her ass as hard as she could against Crane and swirled into his cock. A strangled sound escaped his throat and his hands ceased their movements, locking her in place. He pulsed his hips forward just enough for Abbie to feel the outline of him between her cheeks. She felt him lean down and a chill ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear.

“I need you. Now!”

*          *          *          *

“Out. Now.”

Abbie shooed a startled redhead out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, turning the lock and leaning against the door frame. She barely had time to register Crane’s presence before he was on her. Even back here, the music drifted into the room.

 _In starlit nights I saw you_  
So cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon  
Will come too soon

Ichabod’s massive hands made quick work on the hem of her dress, pushing it up over her hips, grabbing the thin black strip of fabric that was her thong and pulling it down in one swift motion. Reason had long left him. The moment he saw Abbie in that dress; each look she directed at him, each caress that lingered just a tad too long, each time she torturously played with him – it set his blood alight. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her.

Abbie kicked her already saturated thong off to the side while her hands worked at the buckle and buttons on Ichabod’s pants. She was able to get his pants over his hips, his cock springing free of their confines and twitching in anticipation. Before she knew it, Ichabod had spun her around and had her leaning over the small countertop in the bathroom.

In one quick thrust, Ichabod was buried to the hilt inside of her. Abbie gripped the counter and cried out in pleasure. He dove into her in a relentless pace, his large hand smacking each cheek before his fingers framed her now red-flamed gorgeous ass and dug into her hips. There was banging on the door and a high pitched voice called out from the other side.

“Hey! Is everything alright in there?”

 Abbie tried to stifle her moans behind her hand but the feeling of Crane filling her from behind drove her over the edge into a spiraling and loud orgasm. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she came down and pushed herself up off of the counter, turning to stare into the eyes of the one person who could make her loose herself so easily.

“Hey! Hello! There’s a line out here!”

Ichabod smiled down at Abbie and lifted her off of her feet to press her against the wall.

“Damn the line.”

Ichabod lowered her enough to once again slide into her. Their tongues entwined, dancing up against each other just as Abbie and Crane had done earlier. He pulled back to suck on her full bottom lip and then moved to her jaw and neck; he made sure to leave a mark in each spot he kissed.

Abbie could do nothing but hold on while Ichabod filled her over and over again. She could feel her body responding again. Each of her nerve endings seemed to be firing in every direction. It wouldn’t be long before she came again and this time, Ichabod wouldn’t be far behind.

He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck and his breath was hot on her skin. His speed increased and his fingers tightened their grip on the back of Abbie’s thighs. Ichabod felt her fingers tangle in his hair and her walls clench around him as she came again. Abbie moaning his name was his undoing and he came inside her, the power of his own orgasm ripping a strangled cry from his throat.

“What the hell is going on in there?”

The banging on the bathroom door was louder and more forceful as was the voice behind it. Ichabod kissed Abbie deeply and passionately then gently lowered her. He kept feathering kisses over whatever exposed skin he could find as he leaned down to smooth her dress back into place. Abbie reciprocated by pulling his pants back up and fastening them into some semblance of order.

A flash of black caught Ichabod’s eye and he leaned down to grab Abbie’s discarded thong, pocketing it.

“I’m not putting that back on. It’s been on the floor of a public bathroom.”

“For what it’s worth, I wasn’t planning on putting it back on you… at least not in the way you’re thinking.”

“And what exactly are you planning on doing with it?”

More banging interrupted their conversation. “Do I need to call the cops?”

Abbie laughed but the realization of their actions finally hit Crane like a freight train. Abbie laughed harder at the look of mortification on his face. She took his hand in hers and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Happy Anniversary, Ichabod.”

Ichabod couldn’t help but smile down at her. He could only imagine what the people outside of the door were going to say to them or how they would look, but if Abbie was there with him, he knew he could handle it.

“It appears as though I was in the right to make dinner reservations outside of Sleepy Hollow for the night. We would never live this moment down.”

“Yeah, that was definitely a smart move. Maybe next time we can go to this great Italian place in Poughkeepsie. It sits right on the water and is two doors down from this amazing blues bar.”

“Yes of course. Wait; what do you mean next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter is actually a play off of a letter a Dublin-born English writer Sir Richard Steele wrote to his paramore - later his wife Mary Scurlock in August, 1707.
> 
> The song is called Killing Moon by Echo & The Bunnymen


	9. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes satisfying your craving for a midnight snack isn't about the food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, we're here! This is the final chapter of Good Eats. Even as I type this, I'm pretty emotional. Yes, it's smut and not necessarily the most beautiful stuff I've ever written but I put a lot into it and it's been fun writing it. This is the end of the road though and is always the case, all good things must come to an end. Or do they....?

Ichabod Crane was many things: an egotistical mess, a pompous prig, an insufferable know-it-all, and what some would call a flouncing tart just to name a few. He also had a voracious sweet tooth – though it was usually cakes and pastries that caught his eye. Which is why he was confused as to why out of every sweet thing in the house, Ichabod had become so obsessed with strawberries.

The burnt orange rays of sunset filtered in through the living room windows casting a hauntingly strange glow on the space and capturing the natural beauty of the bowl of red berries that sat on the coffee table. Fruit was the last thing that Ichabod usually ever wanted but after watching Abbie’s full lips surround the red, succulent berry, a small rivulet of juice dripping down her chin, Ichabod’s opinion of fruit – particularly strawberries – had forever been changed.

He plucked a particularly plump berry from the dish on the coffee table and examined it before taking it by the stem and dangling it over the mouth that he’d become so engrossed by. Abbie smiled and gave him a sultry look as she craned her neck up to catch the bottom of the berry between her lips. She sucked on the end before releasing it, flicking her tongue out for one final taste and catching Ichabod’s eye before leaning back down on the couch.

Ichabod leaned over and caught Abbie’s full lower lip between his, meaning only to suck off the remaining juice there but finding the taste of her mouth mixed with fruit to alluring to evade. Berry forgotten, Ichabod fell into the warm depth of her mouth. His hands eagerly unfastened the clasp on her too-tight jeans and slipped them over her hips leaving a simple scrap of blue fabric – a thong as she calls it – standing out against her dark skin.

He watched as Abbie grabbed another ripe berry and brought it to her mouth, taking a large bite before pushing the remaining fruit between his lips and allowing her finger to linger there as he sucked it gently. With a soft moan, Abbie pulled her white t-shirt over her head. The fading gold of sunset flashed across her bare breasts making her look even more the goddess than Ichabod had already deemed her.

“Like what you see?”

Abbie watched the rapt and hungry expression on Ichabod’s face as he took in her bare body. No matter how many times he’d seen her naked, he always looked as if he’d been blessed by every known deity. The raw lust and unmistakable desire on his face always made Abbie’s heart beat faster than the norm. Her question broke his revere long enough for him to drag his baby blues up her length to meet her eyes. Holding her gaze, Ichabod lowered his head to her flat stomach and ever so slowly, kissed his way up her body until he met her lips.

Ichabod felt Abbie’s small hands push gently on his chest and heard her voice whisper his name in his ear. The taste of strawberry lingered on his lips but it shifted. He felt the hand again and when he saw Abbie, he realized that he was on his back and she leaning over above him.

 

“Crane, are you alright? You’ve been moaning and slurping in your sleep for the last twenty minutes.”

He’d dreamt the whole thing?  It had felt so real. He quickly glanced at the clock noting the hour being just after midnight. He’d watched spellbound as Abbie had consumed a bowl of strawberries earlier in the day. He didn’t think it had affected him so deeply as to dream about it, though it explained his sudden fruit obsession.

“Crane?”

Abbie’s hand moved to cup the side of his face in worry. The simple gesture brought back everything he was feeling in the dream. He felt himself harden as her hand slowly stroked and caressed his bearded face. His eyes fell to her superlative mouth and recalled how her lips formed around the berry as she ate it and all traces of sleep fled him.

Abbie didn’t even have a chance to respond beyond a small yelp as Ichabod pulled her down to him and crushed his mouth against hers. She didn’t know what triggered voracious Crane to pay her a visit but she wasn’t about to argue. Sure, she was about to fall asleep herself after the mountain of paperwork she’d just finished but if making love to her soulmate was going to keep her up another hour or more - probably more - than the lack of sleep was more than worth it.

Abbie moved to straddle Ichabod and immediately felt his hefty arousal between her legs. She ground against him languorously while his hands found their way under her see through cami as he pushed it out of the way and capturing a nipple between his teeth. It puckered in response and immediately called to mind the rough surface of the dream strawberries. The harder Ichabod sucked, the faster Abbie ground until she tensed up and came, her forehead falling against his.

With a smug smile, Ichabod trailed his hands down Abbie’s sides until they found the generous swell of her ass. He moved her hips against his again, feeling Abbie quiver in his arms from small aftershocks.

“That was just the start, Treasure.” Ichabod kissed the side of her neck and ran his tongue along the graceful line of her jaw. “I’m going to enjoy my midnight snack but trust me when I say, you will get all the sleep you require and then some when I’m done.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not nor have I ever owned the Sleepy Hollow story or any of the character therein.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters there within.


End file.
